Coffee and the Entire Galaxy
by twilightfan0720
Summary: When Edward left I finally realized why it is that hurricanes are named after people. I had always found the practice silly beforehand. After all, a mere person couldn't cause so much damage, I was wrong. But the thing is Edward was never just a mere person, he was special. Hurricane Edward, he strolled into my life all too elegantly and left all too recklessly.


_When Edward left I finally realized why it is that hurricanes are named after people. I had always found the practice silly beforehand. After all, a mere person couldn't cause so much damage, I was wrong. But the thing is Edward was never just a mere person, he was special. Hurricane Edward, he strolled into my life all too elegantly and left all too recklessly. God, Edward was a mess of contradictions. I have never met someone so careful and so careless all at once. _

_I suppose Edward's problem was that he didn't realize he was a hurricane. He didn't realize how capable he was of making a profound impact on people. He's the reason I can't go back to Seattle without tasting him like blood in my mouth. He's the reason I wake up in the middle of the night thinking I smell the odd scent of cinnamon and cigarette smoke, and the reason for the tears afterwards when I realize it was all in my head. No seventeen- year old should have that much power over people, but he did._

_Edward Anthony Masen was no average seventeen- year old boy and we all knew it. In a perfect world Edward would have been born in California, or anywhere but Forks. He would have been born to parents that would have loved him above all else. God, Edward deserved it. He deserved it so damn much. I suppose that Edward already had everything else in life and you can't have everything, but damn it he deserved love. Maybe I didn't love him enough. Was that where I went wrong? Did I not love him enough? _

_Damn it, Edward. I loved you so much and now you're gone and I can't do anything about it. Please, come back. Come back._

"Damn it, Edward." The twenty five year old whispers softly into the dark as if he'll hear her wherever he is. The room is dark and it's all for the best because she would hate for Alice to walk in and see her tears. She doesn't get her wish, of course, because Alice walks into the room.

"Bella, come on. Stop doing this to yourself. Writing won't bring him back."

Bella knows damn well he's never coming back and the words are all she has. She's not writing to bring him back, that's impossible. She's writing because it stops the dull ache in her chest for a while. She's writing because she's starting to forget the tiny details and she can't stand to think that one day she won't remember the way he smiled at her.

"I know, Alice. Damn it. Don't you think that I know damn well he's never fucking coming back? Do you think I expect him to walk through that door? I don't. He's never coming back, I know that. But when I write _he's here_, Ali."

Alice nods and sighs softly. She knows Bella is hurting. She's not stupid, Bella has never stopped hurting. She can't do anything about it and that's ultimately why she relents and closes the door behind her. Bella crosses out the last line, it's stupid. No matter how much she pleads he's not coming back.

_I love him with everything in me. I remember the day I first met him. We only spoke for four minutes and yet I can still remember the conversation as if it had happened yesterday. I remember the way his green eyes sparkled despite the gray sky. I had never spoken to him before, despite the fact that I had always seen him around. He was Edward Cullen, though, and as a result he was also way too cool for me. I had sat down on the bench next to him outside of the school and he had given me the oddest look. Edward always looked at everyone as if he were trying to stare into their soul, but this went above that. He looked at me like he had never seen anything like me. _

_"They write songs about girls like you." He said it with the utmost confidence and then took a drag of his cigarette thoughtfully. I didn't know how to respond. I was so damn average. How could he say that they wrote songs about girls like me. I wasn't Rosalie, who I'm sure could inspire anyone to write a song with her looks alone. I wasn't Alice, who was sunshine personified. I wasn't even wild like Lauren Mallory. I was nothing but Bella Swan._

_"I think you have me confused with someone else." I had responded slowly and carefully. He had thrown his head back and laughed as if I'd just made a grand joke. Edward shook his head and slowly took another drag of his cigarette before responding._

_"Isabella, I could never confuse someone else with you. They all pale in comparison." And with that he got up and walked away, not allowing me to respond. Edward always liked to have the last word. I suppose he thought if he had the last word I would think about him more. He didn't need to do that my mind would have gone back to him either way._

_**AN: I should be working on Atelaphobia (and I am). But I found myself writing this and bam a new story was born. I am also working on a sequel to "My Knight In Shining Leather" so watch out for that. Please review, guys. Even if it's just to say you liked it or to say you hated it. **  
_


End file.
